


christmas (not so much) mayhem

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: chan’s attempts at bonding stray kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan trying to get sk to bond again, i just really love seungjin so this is full of seungjin, theres alot of swearing as u can tell by the summary already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: "no."he groaned as he looked at his bedside clock, "get the fuck out of my room it's 6:30 in the morning. no one is going to be selling christmas trees at 6:30 in the fucking morning on the 2nd of November.”





	christmas (not so much) mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing this chan and his plans to get sk to bond so pls forgive me
> 
> sucks but hope u enjoy!
> 
> p.s (the ending was from something i saw on the stray kids texts account about a christmas imagine so i added it in to the story)

Hyunjin pressed his ear against the door, listening for voices, hoping that there wouldn’t be anyone at home so that he could just sleep and get some rest before the crowd of monkeys and Seungmin (read: the other 7 boys and Seungmin, because as much as he loved Jeongin, the boy was noisy) came home. 

 

He sighed in relief when he heard dead silence exuding from the other side. He unlocked the door and took one step in, only to be faced with the other 8 boys staring at him. He swiftly turned around, shouted ‘Nope!’ and walked out, slamming the door.

 

Seconds later, just as he made it to the end of the driveway he felt someone jump on his back and pull him back into the house (the someone who smelled like warm cotton and lavender, or more commonly known as Hyunjin’s favourite person, Seungmin). He groaned, letting himself be pulled back by Seungmin and into the house.

 

“If this is another of your dumb bonding ideas I want you to listen carefully Chan hyung, I’m not goi-” “Oh my god it’s not Hyunjin (it was, they had all just agreed not to tell him in fear that he would grab Seungmin in one hand and Jeongin in another and march right out the door), sit your ass down and shut up.” 

 

He huffed, plopping himself down next to Seungmin and leaned on the other boys shoulder, hoping it would end quickly and he could finally go and sleep.

 

“Okay so, this is the exact opposite of our past bonding stuff, we’re going to… build a tree together!” Hyunjin stared at him, clearly waiting for him to continue his sentence. 

 

“What.”

 

“We’re going to buy a christmas tree and decorate it together!” He eyed the rest of the boys, urging them to look and sound excited for it. 

 

“Yay.” Changbin said with a monotone, deadpanned expression, “How fun I can’t wait.” Chan rolled his eyes, “Changbin was the only one,  well besides you Hyunjin, that was against this idea.”

 

“Yeah I can see why. But whatever when are we going.” “Tomorrow.” Hyunjin shot up from his seat in exasperation, “Tomorrow?! Chan hyung it’s November. It’s the 1st. Of. November.” 

 

He heard Jeongin pipe up, “It’s never too early to start celebrating Christmas!” He sighed putting his hands up in surrender, “Whatever I’m going to sleep see you all tomorrow.” Seungmin stood up and waved to them, making his way towards his shared room with Hyunjin.

 

࿐

 

“No.”

 

Hyunjin groaned as he looked at his bedside clock, “Get the fuck out of my room it’s 6:30 in the morning.  **_No one_ ** is going to be selling christmas trees at 6:30 in the fucking morning on the 2nd of November.”

 

He turned around, facing his back to the unwanted nuisance that woke him up and snuggled into Seungmin’s embrace, hoping whoever it was that woke him up would leave.

 

He heard as the door clicked shut and sighed, drifting back into sleep. (He could only wish to get more than 2 minutes of sleep because knowing Chan, he would do whatever he could to wake them all up by the time he wanted them up.)

 

Seconds later he heard pots and pans clanging right outside his room and groaned, “Shut the fuck up!” He felt Seungmin shifting, “Who’s making that noise?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head mumbling a soft ‘sorry’ to Seungmin, ruffling his hair before climbing out of the bed and pulling the covers back up on Seungmin. 

 

He stomped over to the door yanking it open only to reveal Jisung and Felix laughing and hitting pots and pans together, “Do you want to die.” 

 

They turned to stare at him, looking like deers caught in headlights, “Shit.” They turned and ran down the steps, nearly tripping over one another and the steps. 

 

Hyunjin raced after them, nearly knocking down Chan who was walking out of his room. He was known for being the most athletic out of them and he lived up to the title, catching up with Jisung and Felix, holding them in headlocks. 

 

“Why the fuck were you clanging pots and pans outside my door, at dead o’clock in the morning might I add. You woke Seungmin up and you know how much he loves his sleep.” He glared them down as they struggled against him (Felix still had the strength to whisper ‘whipped’ getting smacked by Jisung right after). Only letting them go when he heard Seungmin’s iconic sigh from the kitchen door. 

 

He walked over, backhugging Seungmin and walking back to their room (mumbling apologies for holding Jisung and Felix in headlocks yet again), not forgetting to turn back and glare at Jisung and Felix in the process.

 

Chan looked between the couple and the two troublemakers before sighing, “This is the 7th time it’s happened you would think you two would get the idea not to do it again.” 

 

They looked at each other, shrugging before rushing up to their rooms to get ready, wake up their roommates, and leave (before Hyunjin came into their rooms and smacked them for waking him up early and still taking so long).

 

࿐

 

They made their way towards the only shop that was selling christmas trees in early November (because no one was crazy enough to be buying christmas trees more than a month before christmas).

 

They walked into the shop, looking around only to be faced with one pine tree. They turned around looking at each other, then at Chan. “Are we gonna buy that?” The answer was clear, Chan had stars in his eyes, nodding happily, making his way over to pay. 

 

࿐

 

They lugged the tree home, struggling to fit it through their door (and succeeding only after half an hour, with the help of their neighbours, yes, it took them 20 people to push a christmas tree into an apartment on the 2nd of November at 8 in the morning).

 

“Okay now let’s decorate it!” Chan shouted, pulling out boxes of decorations from their store room (which – where did he even get that from? they’d never seen those boxes there before). 

 

The only people excited to start decorating it was Chan, Minho, Jisung (only because his boyfriend Minho was all cute and excited), Jeongin and Seungmin. Hyunjin had been dragged in to decorate it instead of going to sleep (he could hear the mocking voices of Jisung and Felix whispering 'whipped' ringing in his head). And Felix, Changbin and Woojin retired to their rooms, not wanting to take part in it.

 

“Okay we don’t really have much decorations so just throw anything and everything on.” He turned to stare at Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin pointedly, “Not literally.” 

 

He could hear Hyunjin and Jisung grumbling the entire 4 hours they took to decorate the tree, tolerating it and meditating every 20 minutes so he wouldn’t end up strangling them along the way.

 

࿐

 

The 6 of them stared at the tree and sighed in relief. “We’re finally done.” Hyunjin collapsed onto the floor groaning, “That was the most tiring thing I’ve done. Ever.” 

 

The rest of them nodded in agreement, lying down all over the living room and eventually drifting off to sleep, only to be awoken 2 hours later by Felix, Woojin and Changbin’s applause after seeing their decorated tree. 

 

Jisung stared at the tree and sighed, “Maybe waking up at 6 in the morning was worth it after all.” Hyunjin glared at him from across the room, “We could’ve gone at 3pm and there would still be that tree waiting there because no one – except us – is crazy enough to buy a pine tree in November.”

 

He could feel Seungmin’s arms snake around his waist and he leaned back against Seungmin’s chest, “Stop whining Hyunjin, at least this was one bonding try which ended up well.” 

 

Seungmin could feel Hyunjin tense and he saw the faces of everyone in the room before realising his mistake, “Bonding what?” Chan grimaced, “It was a bonding try again but we didn’t want to tell you.” He glared at Seungmin, “But I guess you know now.”

 

They watched as a pillow flew across the room and hit Chan in the chest, “It isn’t Seungmin’s fault. Besides, at least this turned out better than the last few times I guess.” He heard Jisung and Felix snicker from across the room, “Whipped.” He glared at them, moving to smack both of them, but was pulled back by Seungmin, “I think they’ve had enough of you smacking them today.” 

  
  
  
  


(Chan’s jaw dropped as he stepped into the living room. “Are you kidding me right now?” Woojin looked at him pitifully, he probably had a face of agony on.

 

He stared at the christmas tree on the floor, then at Seungmin – who truthfully looked terrified, then at Hyunjin who was holding Felix in a headlock, then at Jisung laughing his ass off on the floor.

 

He felt Woojin place a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay Chan, it isn’t like this is the first time it’s happened.” Chan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Woojin, “That’s exactly why I’m exasperated. This is the 4th time it’s happened. This week. And it’s Thursday.” 

 

He looked to Jeongin for answers, hoping it wouldn’t be as bad as the past times. The first time Jisung and Felix had tried to put Jeongin on the top of the tree claiming he was their star.

 

The second, Jisung hid Felix’s favourite sock (yes he had a favourite sock) somewhere in the tree. The third, Hyunjin had been chasing Jisung and Felix around the tree because – Chan didn’t even want to know what they had done again.

 

Jeongin shook his head. “Trust me hyung, you wouldn’t want to know. It’s for your own good.” Chan sighed, making a mental note to put up a barricade around their tree once they set it up again.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hope u enjoyed that! do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!! ALSO im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes i havent checked yet kjnfajsfn
> 
> also im probably going to change the series and add all the bonding times ones into a new series! but idk yet!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
